Double Trouble, the interview
by Wouter Jaegers
Summary: After making it big when starring in the hit series Pokémon, it was time for a little inquery with everybody's favorite bad guys.


Double Trouble ****

Double Trouble.

Questions asked to the members of Team Rocket.

After getting famous for starring in the hit series Pokémon, the time seemed right for a small inquiry in to the lives of everybody's bad guys.

****

Wouter Jaegers: Where do plans come from?

****

Meowth: From bad guys.

****

WJ: And where do bad guys come from?  
**Meowth: **Moms.

****

James: My mom gave birth to me and now I give birth to some plans and schemes once in a while.

****

WJ: Could you tell me something more about your backgrounds?

****

Jessie: Sorry but that's personal and none of us would like to talk about that. (It's obvious that this reply is just a scheme to make us all watch Pokémon to find out about that ourselves. –WJ)

****

WJ: Okay then, let's go to the more standard questions. Who are your prime examples, your role models?

****

James: My cousin Gorgeous who stars in "Maze the megaburst space", he is the man, the best looking bad guy around. When I auditioned for Team Rocket I vowed to be like him. The hairstyle, the rose, the look, I wouldn't be what I am now if it weren't for him.

****

WJ: Not many People know "Maze the Megaburst space" but it aired around the same time that pokémon first aired. Many people think that it's you playing the role of Gorgeous.

****

James: I know, and I am very flattered about that but it isn't me, I would never be that good.

****

WJ: How about you?

****

Jessie: My role models… That's a tough question but I guess they are female pop stars who have proven their worth over the years. Courtney Love for example, I would choose her over Britney Spears any time. 

****

WJ: And why is that?

****

Jessie: Because Courtney Love is like me, durable, tough and always herself, never faking it.

****

Meowth: (Softly)Not to mention dat she's rude, violent and a total Bitch. So da two of you have dat in common too.

****

WJ: And what about you Meowth?

****

Meowth: Without a doubt, Garfield. Mah role model is Garfield, he's da cat. He's da prime example of what a cat should be, superior over da humans. Us cats nevah had it easy in dem cartoons and comics and he's one of da foist tah do something about that.

****

WJ: Could you explain yourself?

****

Meowth: Well just take a look at da cartoons featuring a cat, most of dem have da cat going through da most harrowing and cat-degrading experiences. Just look at Sylvester, Tom from Tom and Jerry, Fraidy cat, Eek da cat, Da Siamese twins from "Da lady and da tramp" and Lucifer from "Cinderella". Yeah especially Disney has put out some really unforgivable roles for us cats.

****

WJ: But not always, don't forget the "Aristocats" and "Oliver".

****

James: And that tiger in Alladin.

****

Meowth: Ah'll grant yah dose but none of dem evah played a main role. Da very foist cat who did something like that was Top Cat. He was da very foist to go against this image dat most cartoon cats have. But it was Garfield who completely tore down da walls. 

****

WJ: And what about Heathcliff and his compadré's Riff-Raff, Mungo, Wordsworth and the others?

****

Meowth: Heathcliff is also a Garfield fanatic, in much da same way as James here is a Gorgeous fanatic. Da thing about Heathcliff dat ah don't like is da fact dat he is no longer a cat.

****

James: What do you mean?

****

Meowth: Garfield always has remained a cat, in da way dat he doesn't speak like a human, doesn't behave like a human, eats catfood and uses a litter box. Da fact dat Garfield also goes out hunting fah boids is another example of Garfield knowing what he is. All of dem other cats, even Top Cat, converse like humans and behave like humans.

****

Jessie: (Very innocent voice) Funny but I would swear that you are also guilty of doing that.

****

Meowth: You are walking on thin ice Jessie and besides Ah have mah reasons.

****

WJ: Any other TV series you like?

****

Meowth: Daria, she's number two on mah list.

****

Jessie: TV series none, but I loved that woman in the James Bond movie "Never say never again". I guess that she was my inspiration to use a snake pokémon in the series.

****

James: I second that, James Bond movies are always inspiring. Most of our weapons and vehicles are based on weapons used in those movies.

****

WJ: So who do you think was the best Bond, Sean Connery, George Lazenby, Roger Moore, Timmothy Dalton or Pierce Brosnan? 

****

Jessie: Brosnan, he is the handsomest of them all.

****

Meowth: Ah have tah go with Roger Moore, his black humor and ways of doing makes him da cat for me.

****

James: For me Connery is the best, he was the first and the most convincing.

****

WJ: Okay, now for something different. What are your favorite songs?  
**Jessie**: "Dear Jessie" from Madonna and "Jessie" from Joshua Kedison.

****

WJ: Err… Yes and what about you James?

****

James: "Kiss from a rose" from Seal.  
**WJ**: Err… Okay… And you Meowth?

****

Meowth: "Straycat strut" from da Straycats "Da year of da cat" from Al Steward and "Cat scratch fever" from Ted Nugent.

****

WJ: Err… right, this wraps things up I want to thank you for your time and one final question, will you capture Pikachu?

****

Jessie: Oh I'm sure we will.  
**James: **We surely will capture it.

****

Meowth: Someday…

****

WJ: Okay then that's all I needed to know, thanks once again for your time and good luck.

The end.


End file.
